1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trash receptacle and, more particularly, to a novel trash receptacle including an ergonomic outer container having an extruded frame and provided with a closure and a trash can disposed therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Obviously, trash cans are well known in the prior art, including open-ended trash cans which are used on the sidewalks of cities for public use. Such open-ended garbage containers are problematic in view of winds which might blow away garbage from the container and also in view of the possibility for people to remove the garbage therefrom thereby generating city pollution. Furthermore, direct and easy access to the contents of garbage containers is a health hazard.
There are further problems associated with the garbage containers presently used in cities, such as the visual nuisance that such containers bring about. Indeed, garbage cans contained in wire mesh outer containers or even garbage cans having wire mesh walls instead of continuous sheet metal or plastic walls are not very attractive.